Demands Of A Tal-Vashoth
by Hauraunah
Summary: When Tal-Vashoth leader of the Chargers, Iron Bull discovers Qunari Inquisitor, Zenara has abandoned the Inquisition, he hunts her down determined to get answers. This story is set after the defeat of Corypheus. I'm embarrassed at how long it's taken me to write this bad boy. As usual Rates and Reviews are always welcome. Rated M for smut and language.


Author's Note: This story popped in my mind while I was in the process of writing another. I decided to try something a bit different. It's in the same story-line as the other Dragon Age Inquisition stories I've written. I hope everyone likes it. Unfortunately I'm terrible at writing stories in a linear order. I bounce back and forth and piece them together like a puzzle because I write based on inspiration. With this series I don't want to burn out and leave an incomplete story arc so I've decided to make each story its own complete arc. It also makes it easier for me as I don't have to force through events to get to the ones I want to write about. I can just write.

Iron Bull watched Zenara from afar. She stood out like a sore thumb as always but it seemed like the humans she surrounded herself with embraced her with no qualms. She smiled at a small human infant that was taking shaky steps towards her. The child held its hands out to her, grabbing at air. She returned the gesture and knelled to hug the human as it took tiny steps into her arms. She stood with the child in her arms and pressed a gentle kiss against its brow. The human reached for her horns and she giggled in return. The entire scene compelled him to clench his jaw. She looked different. Her face was a bit fuller and her clothing completely cloaked her figure. She wasn't attempting to don a disguise, which led him to wonder if the sedentary life-style she'd chosen had taken its toll on her physique. Her white locks hung in a thick braid that grazed the base of her spine. The Qunari female walked over to the child's family. She paused and looked in his direction. It was as if she could feel him watching her. Though he was calm and stoic on the outside, he felt rage quake within him. "See you real soon, Kadan," he spoke to himself, abandoning his hiding spot.

Zanara sighed softly as she lay awake in the darkness. She thought of her friends and wondered if they hated her. They had every right to. She abandoned them. Even though Coryphaeus was defeated the Inquisition still had need for an Inquisitor. She never ran from anything in her life so running from this broke her heart. Would she forever have to make decisions that would impact someone else's life? Her room was quite big but did well in keeping out the chill from the winter's night air. She wasn't expecting the ache of loneliness to resonate in her physically as well as emotionally. She missed Dorian's smart mouth. That mage had something to say about everything. She had many acquaintances growing up but she never had anyone she could truly consider a friend. The Tervinter male instilled within her, a deep curiosity for magic and the fade. Perhaps he was fascinated at the idea of knowing a Qunari who didn't completely shun and fear such things. She'd seen the down-sides of magic, but what truly amazing things didn't come with a down-side? She pondered on Varric as well. At least with the world safe he could complete the new book he was writing. One day the dwarf would have to return to his true home and yet instead of spending what precious time they had left together she up and abandoned her old life for a new one that could barely be considered as one.

Truth be told, she had come to care deeply for everyone she had worked with. She missed Josephine's lovely accent and Leiliana's compassion. She missed Cullen's hard demeanor but soft disposition. She missed Blackwall's mystery. She would always be curious of the man Tom Ranier truly was. What was he like among the nobles? Was he completely devastating when he courted the young ladies? She missed Vivienne's guidance. Lucky the Qunari Inquisitor was raised as Tal-Vashoth so she didn't know about the rule of a Tamassran but Vivienne still demanded respect in an admirable way. She never yelled or shouted. Her coax was as strong as the pull of a demon it seemed. She was so feminine and lady-like without being vulnerable and dependent. She missed Cole's innocence. It didn't bother her that he could see the hurt people wish to hide. The more he learned about others the more she learned about him. She missed Cassandra's intimidating persona. The woman didn't need a massive stature to cause people to quake in her presence. All she had to give them was a glance and they stopped in their tracks. It was fascinating. Though she worked closely by him, she was never quite close with Solas. She did enjoy his tales of adventures in the fade. However, she felt too intimidated by his intelligence to truly engage him. She never saw herself as stupid but his particular type of intellect made her gun-shy about initiating or engaging in conversations of significant substance. She missed Sera's laugh. She didn't understand how that mischievous elf formed her logic, but it wasn't for her to understand.

Finally there was, The Iron Bull. It hurt just to think about him. Aside from her body aching for his touch, her soul ached for his spirit. He was one of the most brilliant people she'd ever met. It was as if he lived many lives before in order to acquire the knowledge he had now. Upon first impressions many would gather that he was merely a simple-minded brute. However, those who knew him were left to ponder the extent of his intellect themselves. Bull was so imperfect that he reeked of perfection. He was kind and yet firm. He stood strong in his beliefs but was open-minded to even that of what he feared most. He didn't equate compassion to weakness. He was horribly honest and yet never vulnerable. Sometimes she wondered what he was like before he burned out and was sent outside of Seheron. Her heart raced as she tried to brush away the thoughts of him. She feared her missing him could accidently summon him to her by fate. Many things were possible if the will was there. Mentally she wasn't willing but her heart had no qualms about betraying her. All she could do was hope that he was doing well and brushing her off like dust on a book. She closed her eyes and exhaled, hoping sleep would find her before dawn.

"Hello, Kadan," a familiar voice crept from the shadows. She gasped and frantically jumped from her bed, struggling to find her slippers. After sliding them on, she shot towards her bedroom door. She had no idea where he was but she wouldn't squander a chance to escape. It wasn't until she slammed into the tall mountain of Qunari mercenary did she realize he was blocking her exit the entire time. She let out a frightened shriek that caused him to pause for a bit. She wasn't startled by him, she was legitimately afraid. He tightened his grip on her as he dragged her across the room, lighting some candles on the night stand near her bed. Once the room was sufficiently lit he gripped her arms and forced her to look at him. Her eyes shined as if she was about to cry. "What the fuck is going on, Zenara?" he growled her name. It felt good to get that question out. It had been sitting on the tip of his tongue for months. The world was saved and yet all wasn't well apparently. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. Did she truly think he wouldn't find her? Did she actually believe he wouldn't look? "I'm asking the fucking questions," his grip tightened around her arms and caused her to wince. Something was different. She felt… softer. Why wasn't she trying to beat his ass? She was acting like a pussy and not the Herald of Andraste she was known as.

"You're hurting me," she whimpered as she unsuccessfully squirmed in his grip. "Good," his tone was frigid. She avoided his gaze as if ashamed. He exhaled and calmed himself. "I want an explanation. Now," he demanded. He could see her jaw trembling but her voice didn't crack once. "I didn't think you'd care," she stammered. "No. Keep your fucking lies. You know me better than that and if you don't you should. I want to know why," he glared at her. She bit her lower lip and shook her head vehemently. "I did it for you!" she shrieked at him. He let her go and she backed away from him. He got a good look at her in her night gown and everything made sense. "Zenara," the rage he felt no longer resided in his voice. She hugged herself and looked at the ground. "I've already done so much to you. I've practically ruined your life! I almost got the Charger's killed. Because of me you are now Tal-Vashoth. I couldn't hurt you again. I won't," tears streamed down her cheeks. "I found out right after Coryphaeus was defeated. Josephine and Cassandra almost stumbled upon me getting sick in my quarters. When I put two and two together I waited until night and left. I didn't bring my things because I knew you'd be able to track me down easier," she stopped crying. "You brought your half of the dragon's tooth," he reminded her. She looked at him, he crossed his arms. She walked back to him and gently rested a hand against his bicep, "If there is ever a choice between your needs or mine, I will always put you first. I've taken so much away already without even trying. If I hadn't hired you, you would never have had to make a choice between your men and your duties. No matter what you say, what anyone says, I know that much will always be true." She quickly spoke again as he shifted his stance, preparing to speak himself. "And don't give me that bullshit about you being 'The Iron Bull' and not needing protection. You know what I mean," she inhaled. "I didn't want to take away the life you've come to enjoy so much that it cost you the one that defined you," she gave an embarrassed smile.

"Shit…" he uncrossed his arms. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, "I'm going to be honest with you. I came here for answers, all of which I was certain would result in me kicking your ass." She chuckled and shook her head. He tilted her chin up so she could look at him, "You have this habit of disarming my resolve, Kadan. I don't like it. But let's get something straight… I make my own decisions. I _chose_ to severe the ties with the Qun because you were right. I _chose_ to offer my services to you. You didn't hold me or my men at knife point. _I_ put my men in danger, not you. And if you didn't accept my services we never would have met. " She wrapped her arms around his neck. As usual that big, smart ass was right. He could feel her swollen breasts press against his chest. Her scent hit his nose hard a coaxed a growl to rumble in his chest. She smelled of flowers and rain. No doubt due to frolicking with that human child. Her round belly, pressed against his. Despite being several pounds heavier he found himself drawn to the new found suppleness that resulted from her new lifestyle. She felt…softer… more fragile. It was definitely turning him on. He felt the press of her lips against his neck. The flesh there tingled from contact. "I've missed you so much," she whispered softly to him.

He slowly walked her over to her bed as he ran his hands across her figure. "I'll be the judge of that," he spoke as he unbuttoned her sleeping dress. She stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against his. Her kiss was hungry and wanting. He took that opportunity to untie the bow behind her back and slip the long strip of fabric from the loops of the gown. She moaned in frustration as she tried to bring her arms back around his neck only to have him grabs her wrists. "Please don't tie me up, Bull. It's been so long, just let me touch you," she purred. He was already as hard as stone and her little plea simply made him flinch against her inner-thigh, "After all the trouble you've caused, Kadan, you should be pleased that's the worst of what I'm going to do to you." He placed her hands behind her back and tied them together snugly. Holding onto her bound hands with one of his, he took his other hand and felt the heat radiating from between her legs. "You have missed me after all, Kadan," he growled against her earlobe. He took the lobe between his lips and gave a bite. She hissed softly and pressed her hips into his. He quickly turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. He wanted nothing more than to take his time re-exploring her body but he had his own needs too. For too many nights he laid awake hard and angry at the woman he considered his other half, only to find out he was the reason she'd left. Even with women still throwing themselves at him he couldn't accept a single offer until he found closure with the one he'd marked.

"Bull," her soft moan broke him from his thoughts. With a growl he grabbed at her panties and lowered them to her ankles. He slowly parted her folds and penetrated her with single digit. "Don't tease me," she mewled. He obliged, freeing his manhood from the constraints of his clothing. He removed his finger and sampled the dew from her womanhood. With a primal growl he entered her hard and fast. Zenara let out a scream of agony and relief. She lowered her head, her heavy braid fell over her shoulders. The Iron Bull growled. "Still…tight," he grid through his teeth. He paused and savored the sensation of her heat smothering him. She moved her hips against him. "Please," she begged. He placed a hand on her hips and gripped her confinements with the other. He slowly pulled out only to re-enter hard. She groaned and her knees quaked. Before her he only knew sex. He indulged, oh boy did he indulge. He had experienced multiple partners at once many times, but this was different. With Zenara it was always different. For once his heart was in it. He didn't know how to explain it and he didn't spend too much time thinking on it. He knew that dallying with the Qunari Inquisitor would forever change his life, but he could anticipate what truly lye before him. Of course, women loved to ride The Bull. He never had any complaints. Not even from the Tamassrans. They used him for his abilities and he got to enjoy all the pleasure that came with that. He expected her to be no different, but… again she surprised him. She seemed to get her pleasure just from being around him, something that one would usually reserve for their friends. He wasn't a piece of meat or a mountain of muscle to her. She showed him respect that he normally had to beat from people. That changed how he approached her completely. He couldn't turn such sincerity into a mere conquest.

The Qunari mercenary gave another relentless thrust. His bound mate groaned and pleaded with him. She always pleaded, begged for him. Others begged for what he could do to them, she truly wanted the man behind the skill and he gave it his all every time. It pleased him greatly know his shy boss enjoyed if not preferred rough sex. He's lost count of the times they've coupled and not once had she said 'katoh'. Her knees began to quake and tremble. She was close; he could feel it in her milking tugs against his manhood. He pulled himself from her, hearing her wail in response. He untied her and tossed her onto her back. Pulling her to the edge of her bed he grabbed her legs and linked one to his waist while resting the other on his shoulder. He kissed her calf and slowly re-entered her hot and wanting cavern. She arched her back and called to the heavens. He placed a hand on her hip but kept his other at her calf. He kept his thrusts slow, savoring every quiver. She moved her hips slightly, meeting each of his thrusts. He clenched his jaw, the feeling of raw ecstasy almost proved too challenging, almost. Her body began to quiver again. His thrusts grew rougher. "Yes," she whimpered as she clawed at his arm and the bed sheets. He picked up his speed ever so slightly. "I love you," she panted as she tossed her head from side to side. He arched her hip ever so slightly and kept his thrusts deep as he picked up the speed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. He could feel her climax approach, her womanhood gripped at his manhood. She proclaimed her love for him again as her body convulsed from the orgasm washing over her. He leaned forward and bit hard against her mark, drawing blood as his own climax washed over him. She yelped in pain, but wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't have possibly been comfortable in that position and yet all she could think of was her desire to keep him near.

"So now what?" her voice was almost as soft as a whisper. Bull kept his good eye closed. He hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. "We go back to Skyhold. What else would we do?" he gave her a smart-assed answer. Her silence caused him to suppress a growl. "We raise a Tal-Vashoth worthy of The Qun," he said nonchalantly. He felt her last bit of tension escape her body as she finally managed to relax. She pressed her body against his even more. "That's doesn't make any sense," she spoke through a yawn. "It doesn't have to, Kadan. The child we bring into this world will be like no other of our kind. Essentially they will of course feel alone and isolated but they will have an advantage that was never thought to be possible for our kind: both perspectives," his own words resonated within him as he spoke. Perhaps their child could one day be the key that forever changed the Qun and Tal-Vashoth for the better. The thought proved to be quite enticing the more he thought about it. He looked down at his mate. She was fast asleep. "Whatever the future holds, Zenara, I'll be there right by your side ready to kick its ass should it produce something neither one of us likes. I love you too, Kadan," mindful of her horns and his, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. With his mate finally where she belonged the ex-Ben Hassrath mercenary was able to sleep soundly.


End file.
